User talk:Pluto
Welcome Howdy, welcome to the wiki! - Krowman 02:52, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. :) Pluto 03:00, 29 August 2007 (CEST) same, nice to have another person who isnt a complete and total idiot on the team. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:31, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Yes, ditto what Skak said. I really appreciate your edits. - Krowman 06:36, 30 August 2007 (CEST) What is this? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:26, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Me random-paging and thinking I found a pvp build because I need to learn how to read. I changed the build, then realized it was a pve build, so reverted it back. Pluto 21:47, 30 August 2007 (CEST) You have MSN? - Krowman 08:11, 7 November 2007 (CET) :Afraid Not. I have AIM though, but I haven't used it in more than a year. Pluto 12:57, 9 November 2007 (CET) i herd u good monk pluto. glimmer gg? dps on wasr is hawt. raynes echo ar build is gud ;p 209.189.130.127 23:14, 13 November 2007 (CET) :u herd rong. pluto is baed mo he let me die in ra. glimmer haz best cast animation evar! Wars shud have teleports and spike (dey shud jest be sins tbh) dps iz 4 nublets. N 2 ars iz just easyer 2 keep it up if it gets diverted or sumthing, so ur rite their at leest. Pluto 23:32, 13 November 2007 (CET) I saw you on GW somewhere. Was it on observe? I don't forget a name like 'Pluto isn't a planet' lol [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 18:56, 9 December 2007 (CET) :probably obs mode. My guild jT was just in obs mode vs One yesterday evening, making colossal failures of ourselves xD. Otherwise, it might have been further back, when I was in pT or when I was in DT, since unlike jT, they managed to be top 100. Pluto 19:47, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::I'm not sure which guild it was anymore lol. But the name made me laugh when I first saw it. :P [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 20:35, 9 December 2007 (CET) Heh, I expected more of jt, since pt was so successful. Owell. Right now I put great faith in dR, DF (since chiizu is back), rawr (if they can actually get together and polly can get lego, ect on at the same time), and srs because they have gud people lulz. Kestral and brett, how can they lose amirite? 75.104.90.46 09:53, 16 December 2007 (CET) :For what it's worth, I expected more out of jT too, at least when I joined. We've been running a balanced split build recently, and I honestly feel like we're progressing really well now. Don't think we've really beat any top guilds in jT yet, but I'm still hopeful about our chances to get there. Pluto 09:48, 17 December 2007 (CET) jT jT is top 100 now, congrats :) -Auron 10:41, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Bane signet ownzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!Pluto 17:40, 31 December 2007 (EST) ohai ^ - Rawrawr 07:55, 3 January 2008 (EST) hai2u2 Pluto 07:56, 3 January 2008 (EST) :so i herd dual ss + a cripslich was lame?!?!?!! - Rawrawr 07:57, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::I think that was against jT anyway... no internets for past week is qq - Rawrawr 08:00, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::don't remember facing anything with SS (the hex or the stance) for awhile, so couldn't tell you. =( Pluto 08:03, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::Musn't of been jT then, could swear it was though (is like a week since i've had internets and my memory is < 1 day). But was some top 20 getting rapt in under 2 minutes by strange strange iway variation. I've monked against Fear Me spam loads and it is qqqqqqqqqqqq. - Rawrawr 08:14, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::You(rawr, the guy who is just a horrible at monk as i am with interupts, and yes, that is rly rly rly rly rly baed) run at 0 even w/o fear me warriors, so yeh, kinda QQ for you then. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:52, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::oshi- ? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 09:17, 9 January 2008 (EST) Unexist says hi lrn2 know me imo. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:12, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I'll try, I guess. Pluto 13:31, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Kk nice. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:42, 10 January 2008 (EST) warrior –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I like it :) Pluto 13:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Where does frenzy+healsig fit in? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:27, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::The IAS and the utility spot =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Should be 2 utilities(for example, dchop) and bull's in. Anyway, tripstance is kinda bad. With hammer you easily survive with flail + enraged, with axes/swords frenzy + rush. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:43, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::I think he meant Bull's to be the anti kite. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 10:06, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::::But then your hammers have no cancel stance for their 14 second flail... If you're saving Echarge to cancel flail, you're not using it to get a free BB/DH/ES every 20 seconds, so why aren't you just running Rush/Sprint, which are both better as speed boosts due to being able to chase kiters with them? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 16:33, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Offside gale(very common with the glyph of energy meta), cripshot(why not use it), and just plain kd's(if you know how to pull the chain on a non-protted char, he will be lying on the ground long enough). Also, sprint/rush/enraged is just personal preference, on hammers it doesn't matter much. I like enraged more since that + hammer bash, you can immediatly use it again when he standed up(unless guardian/aegis, but hey, the whole point is about knocking unprotted targets anyway). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:22, 11 January 2008 (EST) BMship You're a BM now, congrats. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:13, 13 January 2008 (EST) Gz. Welcome to da club. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:58, 14 January 2008 (EST) :yeye gz — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:08, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::I herd pluto waz on pvx, grats Fishy Moo 05:42, 15 January 2008 (EST) ?? i herd jT disbanded c/d --68.181.242.14 03:47, 14 January 2008 (EST) :d Pluto 15:35, 14 January 2008 (EST) Commnets on ratings Hello! I would kindly ask you to make sure that your comments in ratings include more then 3-4 words and is something even newby can understand. Please don't use "hell, fuck, shit, suck, lame, idiot, stupid, +++" and such words in your comment. Please avoid comments like "OMFG 1337sh1t RA/TA r0(0c|Skadiddly]]슴Mc슴Diddles' 21:35, 9 February 2008 (EST) :What's this weak death's charge stuff though? You need to run viper's defense so you can help spread poison, as well as having another way to randomly teleport into the opposing team's backline. This will frustrate warriors to no end, as they'll have a hard time finding you if you hide next to their own monks. Pluto 02:59, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::Knew I was missing something. Fixed. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 03:00, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::Splinter monks are really manly. Run that also for quite a while in smurf, spike chars on monks are ftw. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:55, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::If anyone on your team doesn't have scorp wire, you're doing it wrong. 84.9.10.165 12:21, 25 February 2008 (EST) Because jumping around randomly across the map is kewl and manly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:30, 25 February 2008 (EST) The build http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Fish/ohai :D, ty in advance. 'Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' 19:38, 27 February 2008 (EST) Need you plx NoX is proll doing ATs tonight and we will 90% need a monk, can you join us plx?, appriciate 2 know in time be4 since... we have hard 2 get monks who is decent *looks at tabs random DCs*. 'Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' 08:34, 1 March 2008 (EST) :sorry i didn't check pvx earlier today. =( Pluto 23:10, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::Gotta echo myself again, one of our monks is away tommorov and wednesday i think, so needs some epic monkage that time. We play at 7gmt, post if you can join us please :), even though its proll little early for ya >.>. 'Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' 18:14, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::I can try to be on around that time tomorrow, but Wednesday is no good for me. Wednesdays I have afternoon classes and won't even be home until around 12gmt. Pluto 18:50, 3 March 2008 (EST) Eh? I've yet to see you remove a vote. It makes me sad =( — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 14:34, 6 March 2008 (EST) :That's because I have only removed about 10 of them. I will will try to be more of a fascist in the future =) Pluto 14:36, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::Oh, you have done it then. Phew. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 14:42, 6 March 2008 (EST) <3 — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 15:08, 6 March 2008 (EST) Dervish Don't forget the conventional dervish. prof=D/any scy=12+1+1 mys=12+1 wind=3+1OptionalVictoryAssaultAttackOptionalHasteInsightSignet/build -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 16:06, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Good point. Just have to wait out the meta to see if this build sticks around in any form though. Pluto 02:14, 7 March 2008 (EST) Logon logon ingame :), wtb u as monk. 'Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' 19:08, 7 March 2008 (EST) :No zomg im your primary guest u stupid fish. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) I knew it I recognized "Goat Fighting Style" ign in RA, you were running headbutt war, i was on a character named "loldongs you fail" =PP - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 23:17, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :almost certain it was Skull Crack, not headbutt =P Pluto 00:24, 26 April 2008 (EDT) BANG why, oh why — 'Skakid' 02:46, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :meh, only my second account anyway. Pluto 21:45, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::EXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX '—SkaKid ' 21:53, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Yep. Glorious BANG reform! Pluto 21:55, 6 October 2008 (EDT) Vote whipe Where can I ask for a Vote whype for my Me/el build? Since i changed the elite skill and 2 more skills which doesn't make it dual attument anymore. That was the reson people vote it bad.robertjan 03:12, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Go to PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard, go to the build-specific issues, and add a section at the bottom of it that should look like this: Needs a vote wipe. ~~~~ :Except, of course, you'd put your build name in there instead of shock axe. Note that it's a | instead of a : (that's important! The colon would add the contents of the entire build page to the noticeboard, while the | just adds links to the build, build talk, and ratings page). '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:16, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Where Are you?, i never see you online anymore, and speccialy not when im desperate for monks x.x '''Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 16:41, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Well, I was working out of town for quite awhile. Had internet access, but a poor connection and little time to get on anyway. Back now, though still working for the rest of the summer and probably a bit into fall, at most until school starts again. I try to get on when I can, but it will likely be another month before I can return to my usual amount of activity. Pluto 03:07, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ohai WB?--Golden19pxStar 16:51, 23 December 2008 (EST) Saw Pluto in RA today O_o -- 17:04, 23 December 2008 (EST) Build:W/E Conjure Hundred Blades Removing votes is perfectly acceptable behavior for a build master. ^_^ — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:59, 23 December 2008 (EST) hello hello pluto from pvxwiki — Skakid Rally- kupo! 23:12, 9 February 2009 (EST) ty For stepping in to deal with caketard. He did half decent in an mAT and thinks he's a god of HB when he's a moron who doesn't know how to play anything other than a cookie cutter 1-2-3-4-5-6 sinway. Been trying to straighten him out for weeks now but whenever i remove a vote he puts it right back within an hour or so =\--TahiriVeila 02:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) lol do you still play guild wars even? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 02:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :c, daily =\ ps, do you msn? ups that was directed at pluto wasn't it?--TahiriVeila 02:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, I still play. Mostly RA anymore, but I also play warrior for a r200 guild when they actually feel like GvGing. Pluto 03:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC)